Dry-cleaning or professional cleaning of heavy garments (e.g., rugs, blankets, comforters) is expensive. The present invention features a portable clothesline system for helping to dry garments or other items, such as heavy rugs or blankets, outdoors. The system of the present invention is portable, so it can easily be moved from shaded areas to sunny areas, or even indoor.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.